


King of Pain

by star_wars_drabbles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Kylo is smitten by reader, Mostly plot with a dash of porn that contributes to the plot, Romance, the dialogue is fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/star_wars_drabbles
Summary: Kylo Ren had usurped the Old King, conquered lands, and built up an insurmountable defense. He had everything, except for a Queen. Even though he inspired fear in most, there where still many who would give anything for a place by his side, you weren’t one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Humility, it was one thing that the King lacked in all of his abundances, his pride being renowned throughout the lands. It made him unpredictable, merciless, cutthroat enough to take down the old King who brought him to power in the first place. The old King was a monster, a snake, but he wasn’t the one who would haut your dreams. No, that was the current King, his Majesty Ren, formerly known as Master of the Knights of Ren. 

He was relentless in getting what he wanted, which had allowed him to conquer even the most tenacious kingdoms, no one could refuse him. At least, that’s what he believed; however you very much disagreed with the King. So when he asked for your hand in marriage, he was very surprised at your answer.

“No,” You stated. The King stared at you, absolutely flabbergasted. Any other woman in this kingdom would say yes to such an offer, perhaps you didn’t understand what he was giving you. Frankly he was offended at your audacity to reject him, he never even though it’d be possible. He imagined that maybe you’d hesitate, but nothing like this. 

“I think you misunderstand what I’m offering Princess, I’m giving you a chance to be Queen, something that many would kill for,” He bellowed, moving to tower over you in an intimidating stance. 

“I know what “I want you to be my wife,” means, don’t insult my intelligence. Perhaps you misunderstand the meaning of no,” You mock. Kylo huffs, and you can see his frustration mounting. Normally this would leave a person very afraid, but it makes you smirk instead. Kylo balls his fists, begins pacing while breathing heavily, you can just tell that he wants to break something. 

“Look your majesty, where I come from people don’t marry just for political gain, to ask for someone’s hand means that you love someone, that you want to spend your life with them,” You explain, trying to calm him down. It didn’t help; Kylo didn’t want to marry you for gain, because he already had everything. You had captured his rare admiration, and he found you to be a suitable partner. 

“You’re wrong my dear Princess, so wrong and I’ll prove it to you,” He scowled. Due to his anger it came across as a threat, even if that’s not what he meant. He genuinely wanted to prove you wrong. 

“I won’t change my mind.” You hold your resolve. 

“We’ll see Y/N,” He teases. His change of tone and use of your first name took you off guard, made you a bit flustered. With a palm on your lower back, he guided you from his study to a guest room. 

“Rest for now, dinner is at six, I’ll have someone show you the way.” Kylo left you to your thoughts. 

This was a pretty strange day, first you were invited to stay at the King’s palace to discuss “important matters” as he put it, secondly the King allowed you to see his unmasked face which was much more handsome then you had ever imagined, and then he had asked you to marry him? It almost had you questioning reality, you wondered if it was all a dream. 

Meanwhile Kylo was stomping through the halls, shoving aside anyone who was in his way, he was a man on a mission. Finally he reached his destination, the garden, where he roughly pulled away the Florist from what they were doing.

“Your Majesty!” The man stammered, shaking as he tried to bow.

“Get me the best bouquet of flowers you have, preferably red,” He demanded. The florist squeaked a yes and went to complete the work that the King asked him to do as soon as possible. Kylo continuing storming his workers, demanding for the best that they had to offer, terrorizing the cook, his stylist, and everyone in between. 

Nothing could prepare you for the grandeur of the feast made for you, worst of all you had changed into more comfortable and casual clothing, trading a heavy dress for a pair of pants. It made you even more nervous when you saw Kylo, dressed in even fancier clothing then you had last saw him, finished off with a crown.

“Here these are for you,” He handed you the flowers. They were beautiful and fragrant.

“Thank you, I apologize I wasn’t aware that this would be such a formal dinner.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Kylo says gently. “I think you look…” He trails off, unable to form a proper compliment, becoming lost in your beauty. His stare makes you shiver, it was so intense, unlike anything you had ever felt. It made your heart beat faster and your cheeks burn, a pleasant tingle coursing through your nerves. 

Kylo suddenly coughs, interrupting your thoughts. He pretends as if he never said anything, pulling out a chair for you to be seated. He doesn’t say anything, too embarrassed about just trailing off and staring at you, he was making a fool of himself. How was he supposed to romance you when he couldn’t even give you a compliment?

“So umm, what do you like to do in your spare time your majesty?” You ask, trying to start a conversation, unable to stand the awkward silence.

“Please, call me Kylo,” He corrects. “To answer your question, I rarely have time for myself but when I can I enjoy meditating, sparring, and the arts,” He finishes.

“Although it’s normal for nobility I wouldn’t have suspected it from you,” You remark. 

“Perhaps if you were to spend more time with me, you’d find that I’m full of surprises.” 

“I don’t know Kylo, I have business to attend to within my own kingdom,” You replied.  
“Give me a chance Y/N,” He pleads. 

“Only if you’ll let me say no if I choose to,” You give your condition. Kylo hesitates in agreeing, maybe he’d let you say no, but he might not be able to completely give up on you that easily. 

“If that’s what you want Princess,” He agrees reluctantly. A servant brings in the first course, something light to spark your appetite and to fill time. Perhaps Kylo can finally strike up a successful conversation with you.

Kylo didn’t know you very well as a person; though you were an ally you were a quiet one and besides the annual meeting there was little that required you to deal with each another. He was curious about you, he knew that you were a kind ruler who cared more about your people than your own riches, and that you had bested some of his best men in a tournament.

You had even made it down to the final two, the other person being himself of course, and it was one of his fondest remembered fights. You were able to challenge him, truly a worthy opponent. He beat you, due to the fact that you had spent most of your stamina on previous rounds. You shook his hand and walked away, letting him bask in the glory of his win.

Sometimes he wondered what would’ve happened if you had won instead, he had faith that you could, if you had won it would’ve given him more of an opportunity to talk to you. Nevertheless he understood why you walked away, the audience was particularly cruel towards you after you beat their favorite contenders, but you still held your head high, making a graceful exit. 

Kylo was infatuated with you from that day onwards; you had succeeded in defeating many men due to strategy and quick thinking which outweighed their strength. From your skill in combat to your grace in stride, you had made a long-lasting impression on the King. The kind that would make him stay up late at night thinking about you. 

“Y/N I’ve told you about myself but I would also like to know what types of activities you do in your spare time,” Kylo queries.

“Well I too enjoy some good sparring, I like to read quite a bit, and getting away from nobles,” You answer.

“Nobles certainly can be a nuisance, unfortunately I have the displeasure of dealing with them often, they always want something,” He complains.

“But aren’t you the same, isn’t that why you called me here, why you conquered? Because you want something,” You point out.

“I did want something, but I made it happen myself. I wanted to restore order and strengthen my domain and I have done that. I wanted to see you so I invited you, there’s nothing wrong with wanting,” He defends.

“I don’t disagree with you, but be careful in contradicting your words,” You advise. 

“There’s no end in trying to please you, is there Princess?” Kylo mused.

“I have certain standards to maintain.” Now it’s your turn to defend yourself.

“Face it, you’re spoiled. It’s okay, I don’t mind,” He chuckles. His laughter is dark and rich. You try and defend yourself again but it’s only met with more laughing, leaving you sitting arms crossed with a frown on you face. 

“You’re so cute,” He admits in between chuckling, it’s been a long time since anyone has ever been able to make him want to laugh. His compliment only makes you more flustered; you turn your face away to hide it, how much it made you smile. Kylo can see the corners of your mouth turned upwards even when you’re turned away, it makes his face split in to a toothy grin, you were warming up to him. 

The servant brings in the main course, forcing you to turn back to Kylo who is now smirking at you. You get through the main course, telling each other more about one-selves between bites. His company is surprisingly enjoyable, he was a good listener (a rare trait) and he was actually kind of nice. From what you’ve heard you would’ve expected him to be a monster, but in reality he was a man with passion and intelligence.

“What are you thinking about Y/N? You’ve gone quiet,” Kylo interrupts your thoughts.

“Nothing,” You lie. 

“I can sense that you’re lying to me. You don’t have to disclose your thoughts, but you don’t have to lie either.” As he spoke he leaned in across the table to emphasize his point. You didn’t respond, falling silent under the spell of his gaze. Kylo couldn’t resist brushing a stray lock of hair behind your ear, with the way you were looking at him softly, eyes so innocent compared to the world he has come to know. 

“Kylo, would you mind if I retired early? The journey over here has made me weary and it has been a long day,” You request.

“You may, you don’t have to explain yourself.” Kylo is slightly disappointed, though he can’t refuse your request. He still had dessert for you, and later he planned on showing you the library. There he hoped to drink tea and read love poems to you, maybe then you would’ve understand how he felt for you when he had difficulty expressing it in his own words. He would let you rest; he could be patient for you.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t stop thinking about you. Kylo Ren was entranced, like every little thing you did was magic, bewitching him with every word. It’s what left him lying awake, mulling over your words, wondering if he came off as too harsh or if he made a fool of himself. He wanted to sweep you off your feet, but he didn’t know how and you weren’t making it any easier for him either. 

In fact it seemed like you were doing a pretty good job charming him, even though he was the one with the reputation of a heart of ice and you were the one who seemed to love everyone, known for being a kind leader. He thought that it would be easier than this. No matter, like you Kylo was determined; if you wanted a war of attrition you would get one. This time he was playing for keeps.

He was even more surprised you in his training room the next morning, lifting some of his weights. He couldn’t help but stare, your workout clothes were incredibly enticing, tight pants and a sports bra, fuck. You pay no attention to him, pretending to ignore him obviously checking you out, typical. You finish your workout early and leave, not wanting to train with Kylo. He was too distracting with his hair tied up in a messy bun, pants riding low to expose that little trail of hair. 

Later an attendant comes by, giving you some news. “M’lady, his majesty asks that you join him in the garden for lunch,” She notifies you. 

“Thank you Martha,” You smile. 

“M’lady, correct me if I’m out of line, but my I give you some advice about the King,” She asks. 

“You may,” You give her permission. 

“The King though very powerful, has very little experience with women. He’s trying his best. Please give him a chance. You make him very happy, and a happy King means a happy Kingdom,” She advises. You nod, and she leaves you to get ready.

You don’t know what to feel from what she said, surprised and in disbelief that the King care’s for you. You think that she probably means that he cares about getting your kingdom too, if he’s really serious about you he’s going to have to prove it, you’re not here just to entertain him. 

Really, you’re still trying to forget how he called you cute. It completely caught you off guard. You didn’t leave because you were tired; the rush of adrenaline certainly caused the opposite effect. No, you left because you were losing, and Kylo was winning your affections. 

You couldn’t have that; you didn’t want your people to have a ruler that they were afraid of, even if you weren’t afraid yourself. You just couldn’t trust him, and you didn’t believe Martha whatsoever. He was a dangerous man, there was a reason people were afraid of him, you would tread in his territory with caution. Someone knocks on the door. It was him. 

“Y/N, I grew impatient of waiting for you to show up,” He greets. 

“I’m sorry I just got lost in my thoughts for a bit,” You explain. 

“It’s alright, let’s go now,” He urges. 

The garden is very lush and filled with many different types of flowers; it lays between two walls, which have streams of water falling down them and into a Koi pond. The fresh scent of all of the luscious plants filled your nose, refreshing your senses. 

“How lovely,” You remark. 

“I’m glad you like it, probably one of my favorite places in this castle, also one of the most peaceful.” He pulls a lever, revealing a hidden enclosure of vine-covered walls. A white table sits in the middle, two comfortable looking chairs on each side, and lunch waiting to be eaten. “Also the most private, besides my quarters,” He adds. 

“I do not have a personal garden myself, but we do have a hedge maze within the castle walls available to the public during the weekends,” You reply. 

“You’ll have to show it to me some day, I haven’t had the chance to see much of your kingdom,” 

“Maybe, if you ever let me leave,” You quip. 

“You’re not my prisoner, you’re my guest. You can leave any time you’d like, though it might hurt my feelings a bit,” 

“Well I may be able to stay a few more days, no promises,” You reply. 

“I understand,” Kylo nodded. He pulled out a chair for you to sit, pushing you in and then sitting across from you. He keeps eye contact as you eat, and you meet his intense stare, refusing to back down. You never would, but you didn’t now just how much it thrilled Kylo. He loved your banter and your fiery spirit; it only spurred him on more. He couldn’t help but smile, thinking about you did that to him, and it only made you frown. 

“What are you smiling about?” You snap. It was starting to bother you now, made your face feel hot. He just always had to make you feel so uncomfortable.

“If I told you I guarantee you wouldn’t like it,” He warns.

“Just spit it out.” You roll your eyes.

“I was just thinking about you, Y/N. Do you remember the tournament?” He asked.

“Of course you would bring that up, yes I do remember. I remember letting you win, I don’t need you to remind me. ” Your voice drips with sarcasm.

“Hmm I seem to remember it differently, you didn’t let me win. You fought until the very last second, I believe you could’ve won if you had a bit more strength and stamina,” He responds. 

“You just want to brag about your victory, stop fooling yourself,” You counter. 

“Just take my compliment, I mean it. You’re a much better fighter then any man,” He reiterates. This was getting frustrating; flirting with you always seemed to lead into fighting.

“Why don’t you fight me then?” You counter. 

“If that’s what you want, but let’s at least finish lunch first,” He huffs. You nod, agreeing to his terms. Okay, maybe your fiery spirit was starting to get on his nerves, he just wanted to show kindness to you and now you were going to spar with him. 

You geared up and headed to the training room, heart beating rapidly against your ribcage. Maybe this wasn’t one of your best impulsive decisions; no you couldn’t second-guess yourself now. When you got to the room Kylo was waiting for you, feet apart and knees slightly bent, practice saber tightly held in his grasp. 

Deciding not to waste any time, you ran at him, saber clashing with his own. You fought fiercely, every blow was precise yet powerful. Kylo’s fighting style was much more aggressive, but you were able to meet it without much difficulty. Soon sweat started to collect on your brow, cooling your hot skin. 

A crowd began to gather, hearing news of your fight. It was exciting for them; at the tournament you were the only one to truly challenge the king. Though they still rooted for him, you put them on the edge of their seats. It put the pressure on you however, it only made winning more necessary. 

The battle raged on, neither of you had really been able to give a truly detrimental blow. Neither of you left any weaknesses open, and it remained stagnant until you decided to switch up your fighting style. You chose to try and distract him, increasing the sway of your hips, letting your shirt ride up and biting your bottom lip. It works, and soon Kylo falls flat on his back, saber flying out of his hand for you to reach out and grab it. Now he’s at your mercy, two swords crossed over his neck. 

The crowd is mystified, confused at his defeat. Almost disappointed, they leave. They didn’t want to see their king lose to a princess after all. You drop the swords to the side, now it was your turn to smile. 

“See, I told you that you could do it,” He affirms. 

“I don’t need you to tell me, I needed to prove it to yourself,” You shake your head. 

“I understand. I just want you to stop doubting your strength. You’re incredible,” He compliments. You just shake your head, trying to brush it off. Kylo, annoyed by your stubbornness, catches you off guard by pulling you close to his sweaty chest. 

“I mean it Y/N, you’re a fucking goddess,” He whispers into your ear. You feel weak in his arms, boneless. If your face wasn’t hot before it sure is now, he just knew exactly what buttons to push. Even though you won you couldn’t help but feel somewhat defeated when you left. His touch felt electric, and you wanted to be in his arms again. 

You didn’t see the dark look in the King’s eye as he watched you leave, the way his tongue rested on his pouting lips. He wanted you, and he was determined to win. You may be fierce and formidable, but so was he, and he wouldn’t let your attitude go unmatched. If you wanted to fight dirty, so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

You watched the snowfall from the view of your window; it coated each branch in a soft layer of white. The sky was completely overcast, almost the same color as the snow. The cold from outside seeped through the windowpanes. It was invigorating. You were interrupted as Martha knocked on your door. 

“Hello Martha, it’s lovely to see you again,” You greet Kylo’s handmaiden. 

“You’re too kind my lady,” She smiles. 

“Martha, I have a question for you about the King,” You start. She nods, signaling for you to continue. “I was wondering about his suitors, and if there was anything to indicate his interest in me, it just seems so random,” You voice your curiosity. 

“Many women fancy the King, but he rarely pays them any attention. Speaking from personal experience, his majesty looks at you differently and after the duel he would ask around about you,” She explains. 

“I see, I believe you, though I don’t appreciate that he expected me to marry him so easily.”

“Well he doesn’t have much experience with woman, he’s learning. But let me assure you that he has a great respect for you,” She justifies. 

You take in a breath and let out a sigh, maybe Kylo was a bit demanding, but after getting to know him your initial opinion of him changed. You had suitors before, men trying to charm you, none of them had captured your interest like this one. His directness was almost refreshing, he knew what he wanted and he was honest. It was a change of pace from some of your past crushes who just wanted to play games. 

Martha leaves you to reflect, Kylo was slowly worming his way into your heart, and you didn’t know if you really wanted to stop him anymore. Physically he was incredibly handsome, with his strong nose and pink mouth, all framed by his black hair. His stare was striking; it made you feel dizzy, and his voice. Oh that would be the death of you, just thinking about it made you flustered. 

You open your door to see Kylo standing outside of it just about to knock on your door. His eyes light up when he sees you, flashing you a bright smile. 

“Y/N, I was wondering if you would allow me to give you a proper tour of the castle today,” He offers. 

“Sure,” You reply. Kylo offers an arm for you to take and you give him a skeptical look. 

“Come on Princess, please,” He urges. He wanted to show you off to his people. 

“Fine, I’ll appease you today,” You roll your eyes. You rest your hand on his forearm and you swear you can feel his muscles tense underneath. He smiles warmly at you before beginning to walk with you. He explains some of the history behind the castle, showing you various paintings a long with a self-portrait.   
“You looked so stoic,” You comment. 

“I guess I didn’t have a reason to smile then,” He grins at you. 

“It’s also off center,” You add. 

“That’s because traditionally a space is left for the Queen,” He explains, eyes full of mischief. You scoff, now he was teasing you. 

He continued to show you the palace, in all its grandeur. There were a lot of reds, silvers, and black, to match the royal crest. It was very modern and sleek, designed for protective and aesthetic reasons. The ballroom by far was the most extravagant, huge arching windows and a grand staircase that led to an upper standing area. 

“Here we have many events, the biggest one being the Winter Soirée, which is actually coming up in a few weeks,” He says. 

“I see. I haven’t been able to come in the past but I can imagine that it’s wonderful,” You speculate. 

“Why not? I always invited you,” He questions.

“Well I never really had a date to go with, or even a friend. I don’t like to go to such big social events on my own with a room full of strangers,” You explain.

“Hmm, I’ve never had a date either, but I guess it’s a little different when it’s your own party.” 

“Yes, I’m sorry I let my fears get the best of me. Maybe this year I’ll gather the courage to come,” You hope.

“Don’t apologize, I understand.” He squeezes your hand in a comforting gesture. “Although I’d love to see you come this time, you could stick with me, be my date or just go with me as a friend if you prefer,” He suggests. 

“Okay, I think I’d like that,” You accept his invitation. 

“Wait, as my date or as my friend?” He asks. 

“We’ll see Kylo,” You answer, smirking at him. He shakes his head at your ambiguity, unsurprised at your refusal to give him a direct answer. You liked to mess with him, he was certain of it. He would just have to go along with your little games. 

He continues to show you his palace; though he can’t show you every room he shows you the most important ones and the things that might impress you. An example of this would be the throne room, where he spends his time greeting the court and his people. 

“What? Kylo why exactly are you showing me your bedroom,” You question. 

“I just thought you might want to familiarize yourself with your quarters, know where they are just in case. It’s not easy to find,” He flirts with you. 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” You sigh. 

“Only for you Princess,” He teases. 

“I mean do you really need that big of a bed, it’s excessive,” You criticize. 

“You’d be surprised how much space one might need, why don’t you try it out?” He suggests. 

“What! Are you serious?” You question. 

“Always, come on try it out. It’s very comfortable, I should know I sleep there every night,” He goads you. You’re flabbergasted by his shameless attempt at flirting with you, at the same time you kind of love it. Seeing his bed of silken sheets, thinking about him lying there got something going in you. Probably not the best idea, but you decided to entertain him, flopping on to his bed like a starfish. 

“Isn’t it great?” He asks, lying down next to you on his side, eyes appreciated your form on his bed. You push him away playfully, but he only moves closer, barely budging from your hand. You decide to lie back against his soft pillows and close you eyes, enjoying the feeling of the cool smooth fabric against your head and the delightful smell of fresh linen mixed with Kylo’s scent.

This gives Kylo a great opportunity to stare at you openly, admiring your features while at the same time trying to ingrain them in his memory, so he could see you clearly in his dreams. He shifts so that he’s just hovering above you, face just inches from yours. 

“Kylo, What are you doing?” Your eyes snap open at the feel him his breath against your face. His brows furrow, he feels like he can’t control his own actions. Your eyes hypnotize him. 

“Y/N-I, can I kiss you?” He says barely above a whisper. Your eyes widen, and before you can think you blurt out yes, too caught up in the moment. He leans in slowly and you tilt your head and close your eyes, anticipating the kiss. It’s so gentle and soft, like he’s afraid he’ll hurt you, and before you get the chance to deepen it he pulls away. He looks at you again, cheeks pink, completely bewildered that you would humor his request.   
“Uh, I should probably show you the library.” He gets off the bed and looks at the floor like he’s about to ask it a question. 

“Oh yeah, right,” You agree, beginning to come to your senses. There was something about this man that made your brain feel all fuzzy, thoughts muddled. You felt your heart beat just a little bit faster at the sound of his voice; you couldn’t believe that you’d ever find anyone that made you feel this way. 

You walk over to him, “What you aren’t going to offer your arm this time?” You tease him. He shakes his head, against better judgment you grab his hand and begin walking. You don’t see him smiling down at your hand, fingers intertwined with his own. 

Kylo leads you to the library, where you’re greeted by a bunch of kids. They all come up to you and Kylo, leaving their story time. “Who’s this Kingy?” They asked, calling him by their nickname for him. 

“This is Princess Y/N, she’s my guest,” He presents you to them, crouching down to their height. 

“Wow a Princess! You’re even prettier then the story!” A boy remarks. 

“She is pretty isn’t she? Just beautiful,” Kylo asks the children, they all agree with them in a chorus of voices. 

“Aw you gonna get mawwied?” A little girl asks. Kylo laughs and you become flustered at the relevance of the question. 

“Maybe if I’m lucky, it’s up to Y/N though,” He answers. The girl turns to you and gives you big puppy dog eyes, “Pwease?” She pleads. You laugh at her cuteness. 

“I won’t say yes, but I won’t say no either right now. We’ll see,” You answer vaguely. 

“Can I be the flower girl?” A girl chimes in. “Yeah and I’ll be the ring bearer!” A boy adds enthusiastically. In their minds you basically said yes and they’re already thinking of the future. Kylo laughs seeing your frown, and he can’t stop himself from smiling at your answer. No longer was it a complete rejection, it was much more possible now.

Next the kids all join hands and encircle you two, dancing around while singing ‘Here comes the bride’. Kylo gives you a penchant look, before snaking an arm around your waist. You let the kids have their fun with their little game. 

“Kingy can you read us a story?” One kid asks and others join in until Kylo finally agrees, asking you first if you mind. 

You’re surprised that Kylo has such a good relationship with these children; they’re completely unafraid in his presence. There’s always something charming about seeing a man good with children, it’s a sign of good character, patience. Kylo can be pretty monotonous, but he reads the story with enthusiasm, putting effort into entertaining the kids. 

By the end of the story they’re all leaning in, fully invested. You sit on the floor with the children while he sits on a chair. The kids are sitting close to you, holding your hand and sitting on your lap. Kylo smiles down at you and winks, seeing how much they are taking a linking to you. 

After the story Kylo has to leave you to go and get some work done, he still has to run the kingdom after all. While he’s gone you go into the training room, where his loyal knights who are eager to speak with you meet you.

“Princess Y/N, it’s wonderful to finally properly meet the one that Master Ren keeps on talking about you, we’ve all heard great things,” A Knight greets. 

“And we were particularly impressed by your swordsmanship, who taught you?” Another one asked. 

“Thank you, I started teaching myself when I was a kid, sometimes taking a few classes here and there. Eventually I was trained properly by a veteran from my kingdom,” You explained. 

“We’d love to spar with you sometime if you’d allow us,” They say eagerly. 

“Ah more challengers, well someday we’ll have to, but I don’t think now is the best time. I’m sorry.”

“Of course Princess, we wouldn’t want to steal you away from Master Ren, he’d get jealous,” A knight answers. 

“It was lovely to meet you all, but looking at the time it seems as I must go,” You say goodbye. They all wave and you leave to meet Kylo for dinner. He looks much more exacerbated then before. 

“Are you alright? You seem tired,” You voice your concern. 

“Yes, I’m fine Y/N. Even though I have great stamina in battle the proceedings of the court never cease to drain me,” He sighs. “But let’s not talk about that, I want to enjoy your company,” He adds. 

“Well I am great company,” You boast. 

“Yes you are my lovely, now let’s eat,” He directs, gesturing to the food. His term of endearment makes you breathless. You eat dinner with him, discussing your encounter with his knights and telling him more about yourself while he listened with rapture. After desert he places a velvet box on the table, he gives it to you to open and inside is a silver necklace with an opal framed by more silver. 

“It’s for you, I hope you like it,” He addresses.

“It’s beautiful, this is too much. Thank you Kylo.” 

“Nothing is too much for you, here let me put it on for you,” He offers. You nod and he gets up and walks behind you, taking the necklace in his hands. He gently brushes aside your hair, fingertips lingering on your neck before unclasping the necklace and putting it on you. 

“Beautiful.” He coos, placing a kiss on your neckline. 

“You’re too much,” You shake your head. 

“You know I’d give you the moon if I could,” He speaks honestly. 

“I don’t need you to spoil me, I’m already a princess,” 

“That’s the whole point, no one ever needs to be spoiled, and if you think you’re spoiled now just you wait,” He promises. 

“You’ll never give up will you?” You ask. 

“Never,” He replies immediately. It was the truth, giving up was just not in his nature. He would fight for you till the very end; he was determined to win your heart. If you truly detested him you would’ve left and more importantly you wouldn’t have let you kiss him. He was more than willing to be patient for you if that’s what you wanted. He’d even give you his heart if you’d let him.

Kylo walks you back to your room and gives you a kiss on your cheek goodnight. This is when a messenger comes running over out of breath, Kylo, not knowing who it is stands defensively in front of you. 

“Princess Y/N, I have important news,” The messenger breathes. You move in front of Kylo, reassuring him with a squeeze on the arm that he could trust this man. 

“Yes, go on,” You urge. Kylo looks at you with concern. 

“It’s your kingdom, we’re under attack from the North!” He exclaims. 

Fuck, looks like something from the past was coming back to bite you in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this because I'm having a lot of fun writing it!


	4. Chapter 4

“Dammit.” You curse. This was bad news. “How close are they?” You ask the messenger. 

“You still have time before the reach the kingdom if you leave soon, though I think the King has proclaimed that he will recall his troops if you agree to his request,” He informs. 

“Bastard,” You say under your breath. “Let them know that I’m coming, I won’t be far behind you I just need to gather my things,” You direct him. He leaves in a hurry and you’re left to explain this mess to Kylo. 

“Y/N, what’s going on? You’re under attack, I didn’t think someone like you would have any enemies?” Kylo queries. 

“You’re wrong, I have many enemies. Most of them men like Hux who thought they were somehow entitled to marry me, believing they could run my kingdom better than me,” You explain.

“That explains a lot about you, no wonder you’re so adamant,” Now he felt like he understood why you rejected him like that, and it made him regret his forwardness, he shouldn’t have been so impulsive with you. 

“Yes, to be honest I don’t even really know why I even gave you a chance, you’re just like the rest of them,” You sigh. It wasn’t really true, but upon reflection you were beginning to have your doubts about Kylo. You thought that maybe you’d give him the benefit of the doubt to probe for his intentions with you. Though a part of you believed that he truly liked you, you felt the need to close yourself off from him so that he couldn’t hurt you like Hux had. 

“Y/N,” Kylo pleaded. He was hurt by your generalization, after everything he thought you had gotten past this. It made him regret his rash behavior even more. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” You begin to walk away but Kylo grabs you by the wrist.

“Wait. I can help you with this; you’re my ally we’re supposed to fight for each other. Please, my Knights can get rid of his forces in a matter of days since I have a feeling you won’t give up without a fight,” He urges. 

“No, this is my fight. I’ll deal with this on my own, you don’t need to sacrifice any of your Knights for me,” You refuse his offer. 

“Y/N you know my Knights are fully competent. In fact, I’ll fight them myself if that’s what it takes. Take advantage of our ally ship, it’ll make things easier. Trust me,” He tries to persuade you. 

“I can’t. Don’t even try to help me, this is something I need to do on my own for myself, please respect this,” You pleaded. 

Kylo sighed, you weren’t going to let him help you, “Alright, if that’s what you want Princess I’ll let you go,” He lied. There was no way in hell that he would let you go into battle by yourself at risk of getting injured or worse killed. He understood you, he could be the same way himself sometimes, but that didn’t mean that he agreed with your decision. 

“Thank you, I’ll let you know how it goes, hopefully well enough that I can make it to your ball. I’m sorry to cut this visit short,” You apologize. 

“It’s not your fault, I’m sure you will be successful in you efforts. Let me know if you need me.” With that he leaves you to pack up your things. You quickly shove your stuff away, suiting up in more battle friendly clothing just in case. 

Kylo walks you to the outside edge of his castle to your ride, bidding you adieu with a soft kiss against your knuckles. It probably wasn’t the best decision, but he was bursting at the seams with affection for you and could barely hold himself back. You didn’t seem to mind too much, and he didn’t miss your shaky breath and fluttering lashes. All hope wasn’t lost just yet. 

Kylo watched you leave until he couldn’t see you on the horizon anymore, eventually heading back to the safe confines of the palace. With purpose he made long strides to the training room where his Knights were. “Suit up, we’re preparing for battle,” He ordered. Some of them cheered, others ready to question him, as they were curious.

“Princess Y/N’s Kingdom is about to be under attack from the North, she doesn’t want my help, but I want to be there if intervention is required,” He answered their questions. 

“But why wouldn’t she want our help? We could decimate his forces in the matter of hours!” A knight stated, others chimed with their agreement. 

“Y/N is very determined to take care of this by herself, I wish that she would accept my support because in no way did I offer it to demean her prowess. I’m confident in her abilities but there’s a reason I have many allies,” He addresses. They stop questioning after that, some understand while others don’t fully grasp it, but they will follow their Master wherever he leads them.

Meanwhile you finally manage to reach your kingdom gates, bursting in and disrupting a room full of royal advisors. “I apologize for my lateness, I tried to get here as soon as possible, now what have you all been discussing without me?” You demand. It seemed as if they had all come to a consensus without you. 

“Princess, we were wondering how we should welcome King Hux, if you just agreed to his demands we could avoid this. Besides, he should be our ally, not the likes of Ren who you were just cajoling with for the past few days.” 

“Yes Princess, please listen. We are older and wiser, we know what’s best for you,” Another advises. Your anger grows with each belittling response. 

“Enough!” You silence them, pinching the bridge of your nose in frustration. “Hux is not the type of man suited for our people, much less for me. He is ruthless and cruel, he would massacre us if we gave him the chance.” 

“But Princess! Won’t he massacre us as it is? We can’t fight off his troops,” An old man questions you. 

“This is preposterous! You’d rather risk the lives of our people instead of entering a profitable marriage? I’m beginning to question your judgment.” 

“Sir Gregory! Do not insult me this way; I would not put the lives of our people at risk. I have a plan, it may result in some damage due to artillery, but it would cost far less then the damage Hux would inflict if you allowed him to take control of what I have built,” You nearly shouted at the foolish men. 

“Are you proposing that you fight? A princess cannot enter the battlefield, it’s unladylike!” Sir Gregory sputters out. 

“Unladylike? Should my gender matter when I am clearly the most capable with a sword that we have? Don’t question me, you will listen to your leader,” You ordered. Suddenly the council erupts in a roar of voices, opposing your demands. You decide to stop wasting time and walk out on them, straight to the armory. 

“Bernard, I need you to evacuate the people in the outlying villages immediately and get them to the Mountain’s Pass.” You turned to Felicity, a trusted friend and advisor. “Please evacuate the staff as well, I only want those who plan to fight to remain,” You address. “Yes Princess,” They agree, running off to complete their duties. 

Hopefully your plan is successful, you continue running throughout the castle and giving commands, getting everyone organized and prepared for the battle to begin. Hux’s troops are just on the horizon and you lead your own forces to greet them, fully suited in armor and wearing the royal crest. 

“We meet again Y/N, I’m guessing that you’ve made the unwise decision not to accept my proposal,” He mocks. 

“You make it sound as if you were giving me a choice Armitage, I will submit to you and watch as you suck the life out of my people like a lowly leech,” You scoff. 

“Silly girl, you should beg for mercy,” He sneers.

“Never,” You refuse. Hux begins to whisper something to the troops, and before you get the chance to strike everything goes up in flames. The horizon is a haze of fire and smoke, with screaming in the distance. 

“Bernard I thought I told you to evacuate them!” You yell. “Bernard? Where the hell is he?” You question. No one responds; it seems as if he’s missing. Of course the bastard Hux is laughing at this, relishing your panic. 

“You’re a monster,” 

“You should’ve listened to me, listened to your elders. You can still accept my offer and stop this now, though I don’t know if I’ll be as kind to you,” He continues. 

“Enough of your cheap tactics meet the blade of my sword you swine!” You shout. You lead the attack, sword raised high and striking down men in its path down. The battle rages in full force, Hux standing behind his men and shouting at his men. He looks disgustingly angry, eyes almost as red as his hair, eagerly drinking in the sight of blood and carnage. 

You continue to slice through your opponents, pushing them to the ground with a quick parry combo. You easily defeated tens of men, your own forces behind you. You were making good work, though some of your fighters were struck down and struggling; you were successful at keeping Hux at bay. You continued to fight through the night, only stopping for a few short breaks. 

Kylo watched the battle below from a high point; he had just arrived only to see the tragic destruction that Hux reined on your Kingdom. He wished he could be there with you, down by your side in the thick of things. He loved watching you move in the battle, though he almost ran down there seeing you get the smallest scratch. 

His Knights rested while he watched over you, seeing your troops wax and wane. He could see that Hux was growing increasingly annoyed by the hour, as he this wasn’t as easy as he would’ve thought. He had neglected to eliminate his biggest threat, you. Kylo was proud of you; he would’ve made the same decisions, even if it could’ve been quicker with the addition of help.   
“She’s starting to look tired,” A Knight remarks. 

“Hmm I think she’ll be okay,” Kylo replies, he has faith in you. 

“No look, I think she’s injured, she’s putting more weight on one side,” 

“What! When? How could’ve I have missed that?” He questions. “You should wake the rest of them up, I think it’s time.”

“Master Ren, I hope you don’t mind me suggesting that you go by yourself. We’ll come in to clear them out, but you should get her off of there before she seriously injures herself,” The Knight suggests. Just as he says that Kylo watches as a blade slashes you, and by the way that you moved back it looked like it hurt. 

“I’m going down, I want you to wake the rest of them up then take Hux by surprise from behind,” He commands. The Knight nods at his command and Kylo sprints off to the battlefield to meet you. It’s not long before he reaches you, quickly defending you from another attack. Some of Hux’s soldiers become afraid at the sight of this hulking black mass entering the field out of nowhere. 

“Kylo what are you doing here? I can handle this!” You yell at him. 

“You’re hurt, I’m just another one of your fighters for now. I’m sure your people are just as concerned for your safety, please you’ve already sacrificed enough for them,” He begs you to back down and seek medical attention. At this point you’re so exhausted that you feel like you’re going to collapse, but that doesn’t stop you from lunging forward and defending an attack. You put too much weight on your injured leg and the pain makes you stumble, just barely missing your attacker’s strike. 

Kylo easily cuts him down and others around you before gently picking you up and carrying you to the med bay. You protest weakly but then stop as you see his Knights decimating the rest of the enemy. Hux was long gone, too much of a coward to remain and fight. 

Kylo looked down at you eyes full of concern and you curled into him, wrapping your arms around his torso so that you could hide your face. You hated to appear weak in front of your people but at this point you were beyond fatigued to put on a mask for them. You feel a strange sort of comfort like this, like you can rest even though there’s chaos around you. 

You arrive at the med bay where you’re immediately given care; Kylo stays at you side at your request, unwaveringly watching over you. You see your soldiers around you, some wounded, some dead, and you can’t help but cry at the catastrophe of it all. “I’m sorry,” You say to no one in particular. Though you were ultimately successful, losing so many lives was not part of your plan. You don’t hear Kylo’s response, falling asleep due to exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon the next day by the time you woke up, you felt sore but much less exhausted then before. You smiled seeing Kylo sleeping on the chair next to you, hand resting atop your own. He had stayed by your side this entire time; it was very kind of him.

More so you felt like you could trust him at this point, he could’ve easily taken control of your weakened Kingdom but instead he helped you gain control. “Oh your finally awake Princess, how are you feeling?” A nurse asked. 

“Much better thank you,” You reply. Kylo jolts awake at the sound of your voice, sighing in relief when he sees that you’re alright. He was worried about you, that you blamed yourself for all this when clearly Hux was at fault. He was glad that you fought him, partially for his own selfish reasons but also because he didn’t want you to be miserable for the rest of your days. 

“Morning,” He says groggily. Your heart leaps at the sound of his voice; there was something soothing about his sleepy timbre. His hair was all mussed which was pretty cute too, you grinned up at him. 

“What’s got you so happy?” He smiled down at you. 

“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it,” You winked at him. You definitely weren’t going to tell him the real reason. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better Princess, unfortunately my Knights told me that Hux has escaped but since all of the troopers are gone you shouldn’t have to worry, he’s too weak now,” He informs. Your flirting surprises him, but he’s not awake enough to properly respond to it and after everything that had just happened he wasn’t in the mood. 

“I’m a little worried about how my people will react to this, if they’ll trust my decision. They didn’t know Hux like I did so I wonder if they’ll even believe me,” You had thought that Hux would be different, he was very polite and much nicer than previous suitors. Dare say you even liked him, luckily you discovered the extent of his plans and thwarted them before he could inflict any damage. 

“I know Y/N, it was a difficult decision to make but you and your people deserve much better then Hux,” Kylo consoled you. He couldn’t help but think that maybe it’d be him, if only you actually wanted to marry him. 

“Who? Like you? You tease. You couldn’t help it; you blurted it out without a thought. 

“Only if that’s what you feel is best for your people, even though you know my feelings for you, I won’t force you to reciprocate them either. I respect you more than that,” He explains. He didn’t want to make the same mistake again, or make you feel like he was demanding you to marry him; he just wanted you to like him. 

“Thank you Kylo, it’s nice to have a King that I can trust for once,” You admitted. At that his heart swelled, you trusted him and he knew coming from you that meant a lot. He really wanted to kiss you right now, but since you weren’t in private he decided against it. As tempting as you were, he didn’t feel comfortable displaying that level of intimacy in front of others. 

“Kylo?” You interrupted his thoughts; he had been staring at you for a good moment now. It was flattering but his gaze made your heart beat a little too fast for your liking. He looks away from you and the nurse returns to change the bandages on your wounds. 

“Now make sure that you get plenty of rest and don’t put any weight on your foot for a few days. Other then that come back tomorrow to change your bandages again and don’t get them wet,” She advises. You thank her and Kylo helps you into a wheel chair to transport you around. 

“Where to Princess?” He asks you. His hands rest on the top of your wheel chair and he leans down to face you directly. 

“You don’t have to take me around, you should go back to your own Kingdom, people can help me here,” You suggest. You were worried that the more time you spent with Kylo the more people would talk, that they might expect something out of this. 

“You know I’m not going to do that, I’m here for support, you’re still a bit vulnerable,” He says, his voice full of concern. 

“Fine, if you’re choosing be stubborn then go straight ahead and take the first right. I have some people I need to talk with,” You tell him. 

“Yes my lady,” He mocks. You roll your eyes at his insufferableness; the man lived to drive you crazy. 

“Felicity, do you know what happened with Bernard? He was supposed to evacuate the outlying villagers,” You ask.

“He’s fled, fearing your response to his betrayal, but my lady he was threatened. He told me that one of your advisors threatened his family and though he shouldn’t have selfishly made a decision like that it’s not entirely irrational,” She explains. 

“I’m disappointed in his lack of loyalty, but I’m letting him go. The bigger problem is my advisors, I’m not surprised they would do something like that I believe they were in cahoots with Hux,” You predicted. 

“You should deal with them as soon as possible, I’ll have my Knights watch them if you’d like,” Kylo offers.

“Thank you, but I don’t want to take them away from you,” 

“I’m sure they’d love to help as they have a great admiration for you. I wouldn’t send all of them but a few would get the job done,” He urges you to accept his offer. 

“Okay. First I need to meet with those traitors.” Kylo nods in agreement, and you lead the way to the counsel room. In there some of the counselors are waiting for you, others are missing but the ones who are there give you tight smiles. 

“Princess! Congratulations on your success, it’s a shame about the outlying villagers. We’ll have to make up those taxes somehow,” 

“Forgive me your grace, but are you seriously worried about taxes right now? I am currently questioning all of your loyalties to this Kingdom. It seems as if you care more about money then our people,” You interrogate. Kylo stands behind you, blocking the exit. They weren’t allowed to leave this confrontation like the cowards they were. 

“We care about our people, it was such a tragedy what happened-“ You interrupt him, “Shut it, I don’t even believe you.” The other advisors fearfully look at each other and at Kylo who’s smugly standing guard, enjoying their panic. 

“Here’s what you’re going to do, you’re going to admit what you’ve done to the people. I want them to know who betrayed them. Then you’re going to leave, with nothing but the clothes on your back which you should thank me for,” You order. 

“If this is going to be difficult to you, rest assured that I can make it much, much worse,” You continue. They’re all afraid, but you don’t have the luxury of trying to suck up to them anymore, normally you’re not one to use fear tactics but in this case it was necessary. 

Most of them keep quiet, resigned to their fate, except for one particularly arrogant man who thinks that you’re incompetent. “Are you sure that the people will be on your side when you have cost them so much? And now you’re allowing this monster in!” Sir Gregory speaks in that horribly nasally voice of his. 

Kylo looks like he’s about to deck the man, he not only insulted you but him as well. The word monster alone was enough to trigger a visceral reaction; the only thing that stopped him was the shake of the head that you gave him. You were more then familiar with Sir Gregory’s manipulation tactics and you wouldn’t easily fall to them. The snake of a man grins, taking in Kylo’s angry reaction. 

You get up from your wheel chair and briskly walk over to him, slapping him upside the face so hard that he falls to the ground below you. 

“You are the ones at fault, the ones to blame, the monsters that care more about their wealth then they do their people,” You scowl at them. You stand strong even with your injury, balancing on your weak foot to press your other one on to the back of Sir Gregory so that he can’t get up. Kylo, though unhappy to see you standing, supports your action with hand on your back to stabilize you. 

“This man besides me is my ally and he has protected out people from further destruction, as far as I see it you should all be on your knees and thanking him,” You address. You stare the men down, some of them trembling in fear, silently willing them to obey your command. The more fearful ones comply, lowering to their knees and thanking Kylo profusely. The others take more persuasion, specifically that of Kylo’s fist. It’s not long before they all bow before you, submitting to your iron will. 

You can tell that Kylo’s loving this by the subtle upturn of the corner of his mouth and the pride in his posture, it just all feels so right to stand with you like this. You truly would make the perfect queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was originally planning on making this a little longer, but I reached a good cut off point and I wanted to at least get something out this weekend even with the craziness of my life


	6. Chapter 6

It’s not long before Kylo leaves you, seeing that you were more then capable of handling yourself. It doesn’t stop him from leaving his most trusted and loyal knights behind, Martha, to look over you. He hated tricking you, but he knew it was the only way that he could ensure that you were protected, as though he did not have complete faith in your body guards, he did have faith in Martha.

He wanted to stay, to cart you around in your castle, and observe you rule in the way that he always believed you would. However at your request and at the necessity of his presence for the upcoming planning of the Winter Soiree, he had to go. He looked forward to seeing you again, all nice and dolled up, so he could show you off to his people. You truly were a treasure.

Martha takes care of you like a mother, only one that’s highly skilled in combat. She helps you heal, listens to your woes, brushes your hair, not because you ask but because of the kindness in her heart. She hasn’t given you advice in a while either, which is nice for you. She lets it be as she is satisfied with the natural progression of yours’ and Kylo’s relationship, she’ll only push it if need be. 

“Martha, I need some fashion advice, should I wear the red dress or the black one?” You ask her. 

“Well my lady, both of them look lovely on your figure and I’m certain that they would both blow his majesty away,” She pauses, collecting her thoughts.

“But I can say that the man will lose it if he see’s you in that red gown,” She finishes. 

“The red one it is then! Thank you as always Martha,” You smile back at her

“A wise decision my lady, the King won’t know what to do with you,” She compliments. 

“He never will,” You say, and with that Martha laughs for the first time in along while. 

Soon, you’re heading back to see Kylo and it’s the evening of his ball. Crimson fabric coats your form, hugging your waist and chest while flowing at your feet. There’s some lace detailing around your cleavage and back, the same color as the rest of the soft fabric. It’s neither overly simple nor too gaudy, and along with a pair of matching gloves that cut off at your wrists, you look like a Queen. Kylo’s gonna nut when he sees you, you think.

You arrive a little early so that you can meet up with Kylo before the other guests arrive and find him more easily. There an usher takes you straight to him, past all of the others waiting in line. You walk up a grand staircase to meet Kylo in his study, taking a deep breath to soothe your nerves before knocking.

“Come in,” says a rich voice. 

You only made it to the doorframe, nerves not wanting you to move forward. “I said come in, and close the door behind you,” Kylo repeats, somewhat exacerbated. He’s looking away, busy straightening his clothes and hair. Everything had to be perfect for you. When you close the door behind yourself Kylo looks over, “Y/N! I’m deeply sorry for being-“ He drops his apology when he fully takes you in, eyes scanning over you with a look of hunger.

“Y/N, one might think that you’re trying to tempt me,” His voice drops several octaves and he begins stalking towards you like a cat. You don’t know what to say, don’t know if you want to say anything, you didn’t want to miss his reaction. 

“Princess,” He drawls, tracing a thumb along the underside of your jaw. You shiver under his touch and he only leans closer, a hand poised to grab at you. “Y/N,” He teases in a sing songy voice, close enough to kiss you. Before he can really make a move the door bursts open, Kylo growls at them, he was just about to kiss you!

“Your majesty, you told me to tell you when its time, well its time,” A man says, in regards to the arrival of the King. With the guests all inside, it was time for his grand entrance. Everyone was waiting. You were a bit relieved; you had almost let Kylo completely ruin your carefully applied lipstick. 

Kylo sighs but composes himself, giving you one last look of longing before offering his arm to you and leading you out the door. He was so close, though it’s probably for the best. 

You and Kylo stand at the top of the staircase, overlooking the other guests. He waves to them and they stare in awe of their King and the beauty besides him. Their voices spoke in hushed tones, questioned who you were. Some said mean things, out of jealousy or hatred; others beam with pride at the sight of their King. Overall they’re happy to finally see him with someone, as he’d usually stand-alone. 

“Look at them, they love you Princess,” Kylo says to you. “And they should, because you’re absolutely wonderful,” He compliments you, looking at you warmly. You shake your head; he was being so flirty today. 

“Don’t shake your head, you know it’s true.”

“I think I liked you better when you talked less.” 

“Good point, I could certainly put my mouth to better use,” He strikes back, heat from his mouth radiating on to the shell of your ear. Maybe it was revenge, but he wanted to annoy you for torturing him with that damned dress. He really had to hold himself back tonight if he wanted to stick to the plan.

You scoff at his shamelessness, “You’re a rake. You know that?” 

“I think I’m going to need to kiss you again Y/N,” He hums. 

“Really? That’s your response to an insult, you’re only proving my point,” You roll your eyes at him, looking away from his piercing gaze. Sure maybe you wanted to kiss him again too, but why did he have to make you feel flustered now. 

“You’re right, let’s go now before I decide to drag you away and try on that pretty lipstick of yours,” He drawls. 

“Uh yeah, sure.” You agree with him, returning your gaze to the people below. Arm in arm, Kylo and you descend to the dance floor. Dozens of different nobles came to greet you, all eager to find out who exactly you were to the King. He called you a friend, an ally, making sure not to undermine what you had said, even when he knew that whatever was happening here was not really a friendship. 

“Who might this be?” A woman asked, failing to hide the disdain in her tone. Not all of them were this blatantly rude, though there were enough that you were amazed that Kylo had not lost his temper at this point. 

“This is Princess Y/N, one of my most respected allies and a dear friend, I suggest you pay her the same respect,” Kylo says, thinly laced threats hiding amongst his words. 

“Of course your majesty, Princess Y/N,” She dipped her head in acknowledgement, realizing her embarrassing mistake. She kept her pride however; the King was not lost yet. But she couldn’t hide her grimace at the sight of his hand resting against your lower back, if this was a friendship, it’d have to be broken to reach her goals.

“Who was that?” You ask Kylo.

“Just another noble who thinks she can buy her way to the crown,” He brushes her off. You frowned, something felt off about her. 

“Don’t worry Y/N, she’s not a threat to you, the only one who can threaten this relationship is yourself,” He chuckles, believing your frown to be out of jealousy. 

“But that’s not what I m-“ You interrupt. “Never mind Kylo,” You sigh, this wasn’t a conversation for now.

“Dance with me,” He suggests. 

“I would normally refuse to dance, but for you I’ll make an exception. Anyways I can’t let all of those stupid classes go to waste,” You justify. 

You join the dance floor, guided by lilting flutes and bellowing strings into a waltz. To your surprise, Kylo was an incredible dancer; he moved with a certain grace that you had never seen from him. Normally he was like a bull in a china shop, an absolute predator, but this was something else entirely.

It felt like you weren’t really moving, it was more like you were floating and his arm on your waist was the only thing keeping you grounded. You didn’t talk, but you didn’t look away this time either. Your eyes were locked on his, trapped in his gaze. It made you question just what were you doing? Maybe floating wasn’t the right word, that wasn’t it. You were falling.

“Can I show you something?” Kylo breaks your train of thought.

“Now? Oh sure,” You say. He leads you away from the dance floor and through the castle hallways to a door that leads outside, his garden. It looks different under the moonlight, more mysterious. You were grateful for a break from the constant chatter of the party goers.

Kylo stares at you like he wants to say something, “What?” You ask. His face turns pink, suddenly he feels embarrassed about what he wants to do. So many filthy things are running through his head and he can’t stop them, doesn’t know if he even wants to. 

Before you know it he pounces, crushing your rose petal lips with his own, ensnaring you in his arms like he’s afraid you’ll run. This kiss is the opposite from the first one, where it was gentle and sweet this one is rough and hungry, and this time you get to kiss back. You grab on to the back of his neck so hard that your nails almost pierce the skin and slip your tongue in between his waiting lips.

He welcomes it with a groan, though he doesn’t back down. He moves forward so that he can press you against a wall and therefore against him. He tries to keep his excited hands from tearing apart your dress, but eventually he gives up, placing them on either sides of the wall above you. He doesn’t want to get too ahead of himself, he wasn’t even supposed to be kissing you like this now. If anyone found you it’d be a horrible scandal. 

“Fuck,” He curses, pushing against the wall and forcing himself off of you. He should not be doing this.

“Kylo! You can’t just kiss me like that and walk away, come back here,” You run after him. 

“Please Y/N, not tonight. I shouldn’t have kissed you,” He pleads. 

“Why? Why are you doing this? Weren’t you the one who said I need to kiss you, the one who was just making out with me against the wall,” You question him, raising your voice. It made you mad, confused. Just what did this man want?

“I know, I know. Just keep you voice down, we need to get cleaned up and get back to the party.” 

“You’re worried about what they’ll think? They’re already suspicious of us, there’s nothing you can do to change that,” You say. Kylo doesn’t say anything to that; he knows you’re right, he’s heard what people have said. He just doesn’t want to do anything to jeopardize this. 

You could see that Kylo was upset, dealing with something that he didn’t want to tell you about. You decided you’d humor him, even though you didn’t really care about anyone in that party. “Alright, come on lets fix this lipstick.”

“Thank you Y/N, this way,” He shows you a secret way to get to some private bathrooms. As much as he’d love to still be kissing you, the longer you were gone the more suspicious people would get and he wanted to honor you more at such a public event. 

You manage to reapply your lipstick and get it off of Kylo before getting back to the party. You’re return is noticed by a few people, but most are too drunk or distracted to suspect why the two of you went off alone with each other. Amongst the crowd you think you see someone familiar, but they soon disappear and you don’t get the chance to see their face. 

Suddenly shots ring out in the crowd, screams erupt and the crowd scatters to the sides of the room. Leaving you and Kylo face to face with Hux and what’s left of his army. Kylo stands defensively, hand hovering over his saber that he always keeps on his belt. 

“Y/N get out of here, I can handle this,” He says to you. 

“If you think I’m leaving you then you really don’t know much about, besides I never go anywhere without this,” You say, reaching under your skirts to grab a dagger. 

“Well, well, look what we have here. The monster and his whore,” Hux spits out. Kylo’s about to go after him but you hold him back, subtlety nodding to his Knights who hide amongst the crowd. 

“I’ll handle this, give me you’re weapon, “ You tell him. Hesitantly he hands it over, trusting you with his most prized possession. It was heavier then what you normally used, but it’d get the job done.

“General Hux, or can I even call you a General? With that pathetic little army of yours that tried to attack my kingdom, who murdered innocents and tried to infiltrate my walls? I’m surprised that you’re brave enough to show your cowardly face,” You sneer at him, preparing to attack.

Hux tries to come up with a response, to gather his wounded pride, but before you can you strike. Kicking him in the gut and knocking the breath out of him. He looks around for his support, only to see them killed by Kylo’s Knights who stand above them. He gets up and brushes off his clothes, holds his chin high and pulls out his sword. There was no escape this time.

His combat skills are strong from military school but he doesn’t have the same skill with a blade that you have. It’s not long before you disarm him and down him, so that he’s staring up at your blade. Everyone is watching, not many really have a clue about what is going on, but it’s entertaining so they stay. 

“I’m not going to kill you Hux, you don’t even deserve that, but I want you to remember this. Let’s see what I can do about that face of yours, this time there’s no one to take the damage for you,” You mock him. You slash him across the face, deep enough to leave a nasty scar. 

“You monster!” He screams. “You’re just like him, you two deserve each other, you’re both murderers,” He spits out, he’s quickly silenced by a boot to the face from one of the Knights.

“Shut up, you lost already,” The knight says. Others drag him away, most likely to the dungeons. The people watch in awe, whispering to each other and spreading rumors.

“I’m sorry everybody but it looks like we need to cut this short tonight, my people will make sure that you get escorted back safely. Good night,” Kylo addresses the crowd.

“Kylo, I think I should go too,” 

“Why? After all that I want you to stay Y/N,” Kylo says seriously.

“I just need to leave, I need to be by myself right now,” You reply softly, taking a step away from him. 

“Don’t go please! You can stay in that same room, even my bed if you want I know you found it comfortable. Stay Princess,” He begs. 

“Not this time, I need a moment. Good bye Kylo.” You kiss him on the cheek and turn away. Leaving him to stand and watch you go, he knew that he couldn’t convince you to stay. 

“Martha, make sure she gets back safely okay,” Kylo asks. She nods and discretely follows after you. 

Kylo felt overwhelmed, with anger, with worry, all of his feeling towards you and what had happened felt like they were crushing him. He just wanted you to be here now, even if it was for selfish reasons. 

This time he had to learn to leave you alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter (nsfw)! Thanks for tagging along, tell me what you think <3

Hux’s words echoed in your head, “You two deserve each other” and “You monster”. Though Hux had no credibility, you saw a point in his words, and you were beginning to doubt your authority. With everything that had happened in the last few weeks, from the lives lost to your relationship with Kylo, you felt overwhelmed. 

You needed to get away from everyone; luckily you knew just the spot.   
Martha tried to follow you, to find out where you were going, but you had anticipated it and you threw her off your trail. You felt bad but you didn’t want to be found, not this time. 

Before this you holed yourself away, refusing to speak to everyone except a few of your closest trustees. Kylo himself tried to visit you, coming with gifts and good will, you refused him as well. He was getting more persistent too, stubbornly waiting outside your door until security came and escorted him away. You decided to avoid his confrontation by sneaking away.

What you didn’t know was that Kylo was following you; he was a little behind because you had thrown him off, but he hadn’t lost you yet. Unfortunately it had started to rain, huge grey clouds blocking his vision. Even with it now down pouring, he was on a mission, he had given you your space and waited patiently. But he felt very deeply for you and he could only wait so long, he was worried after all. He wasn’t the type to avoid confrontation like this.

You started the fire in your small cabin, warming it up and bringing some light to the almost dark as night room. Storm clouds had stolen daylight away from you, so the glow of the flame would have to do for now. Your clothes are drenched so you change into your much more comfortable nightdress and robe, it’s not like you were going to see anyone anyways.

That was when you heard a knock on the door, startling you from your peace. There was only one person it could be; it had to be him, Kylo Ren.

You were proved correct when you opened the door, to see a black shadow at the door, lightning flashing to show you Kylo’s angry face. You’re about to close the door on him but he blocks you with his hand, forcing his way in.

“You would honestly let me suffer out in that weather, what has gotten in to you Princess,” He scowls, beginning to strip his wet robes. 

“Perhaps,” You look away from him, crossing your arms in discontent. Kylo strides over to you angrily, forcing you to look at him by cupping your face. 

“What, don’t tell me that lover boy’s words actually got to you,” He sneers, inches away from your face. You’re angry now too, and push him away with a hard shove. He barely budges, moving closer to trap your arms against his chest. You squirm and try and get away, but his hold is like a vice and it only gets tighter the more you move. The water from his clothes is quickly transferring to you, easily soaking your thin garments.

“Ah get off, you’re all wet,” You squeal, pushing him again. Kylo just laughs darkly at you, keeping his hold around you. He was very riled up to day, as a hunter always loved a good chase. He was caught off guard when he looked down, seeing the extent of damage on your now almost see through nightdress. He can’t help but stare at your breasts, trapped in their transparent confines. This time when you push him he lets go. 

You stand back from him, crossing your arms again, which only makes them stand out more. What in the hell is he staring at? Then you look down, and realize the conundrum your in. Your hands scramble to cover yourself with your robe, but the effect has already taken place, and you can see it in Kylo’s eyes. 

“Just… stay away from me!” You demand, moving to cover yourself more under the blankets of the bed. Kylo watches you, like a cat watching their prey, but decides to turn his attention back to the fire. That’s when he begins stripping off more of his clothes.

“What on earth are you doing? Stop that this instance,” You yell at him. He does, but only for a moment before stripping down to his underwear.

“Oh don’t you dare remove that,” You threaten.

“I won’t, I’m just drying my clothes off; they’re all wet. Maybe you should do the same,” He suggests.

“And whose fault is that?” You quip.

“Well I’d say it’s the one who decided to keep on avoiding me for no good reason, I know his words bothered you but they’re not true, you shouldn’t be giving him that much power Y/N,” He tells you. You’re a little distracted by the sight of his almost nude body, which looks impossibly bigger then it did before. Though his words resonate with you.

“I know, but it still hurts,” You admit. 

“But he’s so wrong Y/N, I know I may not be the best authority on this, trust me when I say you’re angel compared to every Royal I’ve ever met and I’ve seen them all,” He admonishes you, kneeling down next to your bedside. 

“And what happened, it wasn’t your fault,” He adds.

“No Kylo, I have to take responsibility, I was being selfish and it cost my people,” You retort.

“Selfish! You saved your people from a much worse fate. I know you know this, this isn’t you Y/N. Don’t let his words get to you like this,” He says, gently stroking the side of your face.

“It’s more like I just traded one monster for another,” You snarl, lashing out at Kylo.   
“Oh that was low Y/N,” He frowns. He steps away from you, to hide how much your words just hurt him. Did you really see him as a monster, after everything, he had thought he had risen above that. How did he regress back to square one all over again, no it was even worse than that. Kylo balled his fist by his side, digging his nails into his palm. He just wanted to scream right now.

He turns back to you seeing you turned away and balled up in blankets, you were shaking. As hurt as he is this pangs his heart, he hates seeing you upset like this. 

“Y/N,” He gently places a hand on your shoulder.

“Go away,” You grumble. 

“Y/N,” He repeats, this time more form. He was determined to get past this childishness of yours.

“Go away, no monsters allowed,” You sneer at him. With a growl Kylo yanks the blankets off of you, making you curl into yourself and hid your face in your pillow. He takes that away too of course, so you just bury your face into the mattress. You’re still trembling as he turns you over, seeing your tear stricken face before you can cover it with your hands. You couldn’t let him see you cry. 

“Y/N, princess, you’re crying,” His voice cracks, heart leaping to his throat when he sees the extent of your distress. If this were because of him, he’d never forgive himself. He lies down besides you, and a sob escapes your mouth, and then another. Soon you’re full out sobbing, almost struggling to breathe.

Kylo turns to comfort you, wrapping his arms around you and resting his head against your hair. You can’t see but he’s crying too now, feeling heartbroken at the sight of your anguish. 

“Shh, it’s alright precious, it’s alright,” He coos, softly petting your hair. 

“No it’s not!” You whimper, why else would you be crying, if everything were okay?

“Y/N, please,” He begs, this time you can hear the despair in his town. 

“If you’re a monster than what am I? What am I if I’ve fallen in love with a monster?” You ask, barely making out words in between cries.

“What?” This makes Kylo sit straight up. You loved him. 

“You love me?” He asks, more to himself. 

“No I hate you! Go away,” You cry. 

“No you don’t Y/N,” Kylo counters. 

“Yes, I do!” This time you turn to face him, to show him you mean you words (you don’t of course, you’re just afraid of the truth).

“No you don’t,” He repeats, softly this time. He places himself over you, beginning to cage you in with his body.

“I do,” You say again, with no malice behind it this time, you try but it comes across as loving instead. Your feelings were betraying you. Kylo is closing in on you and you can’t escape the warmth that his eyes hold. 

“You do,” He agrees, you did love him, against all odds. He’s inches away and closes the gap, slanting his lips over yours in a very emotional kiss. He pulls away.

“I hate you too Y/N,” He chuckles, then going in to kiss you again. The kiss quickly grows more passionate and lustful as Kylo deepens it with his tongue. Before his hand on your hip gets the chance to wander, you gently push him. Kylo reluctantly breaks away from the kiss, eyes silently questioning you.

“Can we just lie here for a moment?” You ask. 

“Sure,” He replies, shifting to spoon you. 

“You know my bed would be a lot more comfortable,” He comments.

“Oh shut it,” You shush him. You can feel the vibrations of his laughter against your back, making you crack a small smile

“Hmm but I’d just love to see you in my sheets again Princess,” He flirts, trailing a hand along the side of your body.

“I’m going to slap you,” You warn, not intending to follow through.

“Do you really mean that? Hmm,” He teases, making you squeak when he gently squeezes your butt. It’s all a game of course, you don’t really mind, actually you kind of love it but just giving in was never any fun. You were much brattier then that and you were going to make him suffer that pressing erection for as long as possible. 

“Kylo!” You shout at him. 

“What are you going to do about it sweet cheeks?” He teases. His hands are getting more aggressive in their exploration, squeezing and running over as much as his meaty palms could hold. At the same time he sucks hard on your neck, which is sure to leave a mark but also makes you emit a sound foreign to your ears, a quiet moan. 

“What was that Y/N? I think I need to hear you again, louder,” He demands, continuing to kiss that sweet spot. You do of course, which is music to his ears. 

“Y/N, come on, face me. We can lie together for as long as you want afterwards,” He pleads. 

“No, go away,” You say jokingly this time; you liked to mess with Kylo. 

“Wrong answer,” He states, making you roll over on your back and capturing your arms above your head. He kisses you again, nipping and sucking your lips. 

“Y/N, I know it doesn’t leave much to the imagination, but can I take this off?” He asks, referring to your nightgown. 

“Yes, if you really want to,” You say.

“I do Y/N, I want to show you just how much I hate you,” He adds, slipping your clothes off and above your head. He removes your underwear and his own follow shortly afterwards. He takes a moment to appreciate the feel of your naked skin against his own, before sliding into you. 

“Ahh Kylo,” You hiss. He’s pretty damn big, like the rest of him.

“You okay Princess? You’re really tight,” He probes. He doesn’t want to hurt you

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. I just need a moment,” You answer.

“Just relax,” He purrs, kneading the tissue of your breast. He kisses you lovingly before he begins to move. 

It’s intense, even if he isn’t moving very fast; it’s a level of intimacy that you’d never thought you’d reach with a man. With the way that he’s taking care of you, continuously checking in, lavishing your body with affection, it makes you feel loved and then some. Your hands scratch at his back as he picks up the pace, as a reaction to the pleasure that you’re feeling.

Kylo grunts, as he tries not to just collapse from everything that he’s feeling. Sweat trickles down his brow from his exertion; muscles tense as he holds his weight above you. He groans at the sensation of your nails raking down his back, god you drove him wild. He was elated that you said you loved him, because he felt as he had fallen a long time ago and it was getting increasingly more difficult to hold back such string feelings. 

“You’re so beautiful Y/N, like a goddess,” He praises. This time you move to meet his hips.

“Oh god I love you Y/N, I love you so much,” He rushes out. Soon, you both reach your release, and he really does collapse. You don’t mind the weight; in fact you kind of like this level of closeness, being fully pressed against him while he’s still inside of you. 

“Sorry,” He grunts an apology, moving away. You immediately turn to curl up into him, lying together like you wanted to before. He places his arm around you, stroking your back as you begin to fall asleep.

“I told you that you were wrong Y/N,” Kylo says after a long pause.

“What are you talking about?” You question. 

“About me, you were wrong. When I said I wanted to marry you I really meant it, I’d told you I’d prove it to you. I don’t marry for political gain either Y/N,” He explains.

“Oh,” Is all you can say. That’s not at all what you were expecting to hear from him. 

“Just oh?” He asks. 

“Do you really still want to marry me?” You ask incredulously. 

“Yes! Of course Y/N. Why wouldn’t I want to marry the love of my life?” 

“How could I have known back then Kylo? You literally demanded that I be your wife!” 

“I did not demand, well maybe…anyways I thought it was quite obvious!” He scoffs. 

“It was not! I hardly knew you back then, and you didn’t know me either. How could you have even felt that way about me?” To love someone so quickly seemed to be impossible in your mind.

“I knew you. Besides, there was something about you, well actually many things. Even if I didn’t comprehend it my feelings for you have not changed, and I now know that they are love,” He justifies. 

“Kylo why do you have to be this way,” You shake your head.

“Well will you?” He repeats.

“Will I what?” You mock.

“Ugh, will you just marry me woman?” He asks again, much more aggressively then intended this time. You were just so damn frustrating me. 

“I don’t know that sounds pretty demanding to me,” You tease. Kylo in his annoyance gets up and walks away, making you laugh at his frustration. He quickly comes back, and you can hear him muttering curses under his breath. He holds something in his palm, a ring, before you can say anything he slides it on to your finger.

“There, happy?” He growls. 

“You’re lucky I love you Kylo,” You chuckle, admiring the new ring on your hand. Even if he was a big oaf, he was sweet in his own way. Kylo tackled you in a hug, pinning you to the mattress and kissing all over your face.

“Whoa, whoa! I don’t think I can go another round just yet.” You tell him. Kylo calms down a bit, kissing you more slowly and holding you more gently.

“My wife, you’re going to be my wife!” Kylo cheers ecstatically. 

“Hey, don’t let it get to your head,” You warn. Kylo smiles at you, and you can tell that it in fact has immediately all gone to his head. You laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and Kylo joins in, contagious laughter filling the room. 

Now he was truly the man who had everything.


End file.
